1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for locking any apparatus on any support, notably a device enabling simple locking of a camera on a support such as a tripod.
2. Discussion of the Background
A professional television cameraman must be able to operate a camera resting on his shoulder, or mount it rapidly and easily on a tripod or other support. The fixing system must be totally reliable in view of the risk of damage to cameras, which are complex, fragile and costly, in the event of dropping.
Known camera mounts generally make use of two attachment points, one at the front and one at the rear, an arrangement imposed by the need to leave an smooth surface in the middle of the camera for the comfort of the cameraman taking shoulder shots. The camera is placed on the mount by the operator, then guided by rails to a front attachment point where the camera is locked in the horizontal plane when it reaches the front stop. The rear attachment point, usually spring-mounted, must lock the camera in the vertical plane. Some camera locking systems currently in use do not fully guarantee locking at the front (i.e. the camera not being fully engaged at the end of the guide rails) or at the rear (i.e. being difficult to be sure that the lock is engaged). Incomplete locking can lead to serious accidents to personnel or equipment. Furthermore, with known locking systems, even when the camera is correctly locked in place on the mount, it may become unlocked during use.